


oranges are just a little larger than the universe

by taoslefteyelid



Category: EXO (Band), Z.Tao (Musician)
Genre: M/M, gonna be real with you oranges aren’t even my favorite fruit but here we are, soft tenderness, zitao stares at Sehun’s hands for too long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taoslefteyelid/pseuds/taoslefteyelid
Summary: Sehun peels an orange, and Zitao gets emotional about it for 500 words.
Relationships: Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Oh Sehun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	oranges are just a little larger than the universe

**Author's Note:**

> While this is another one of my “I have no idea what this is”, I kinda do have an idea about what this is.  
> Humans love with food; we love with the bread we offer guests and the fruit we share with our lovers. Eating together is intimate, sharing food is sacred, it’s a little bout of the human connection we live on.
> 
> That being said I have no idea what this is, enjoy!

Zitao isn’t one to pay attention to hands.

Hands are usually Sehun’s avenue, as evident by how it was hammered in early on in their relationship by how Sehun had pulled him into a restaurant booth and compared the length of their fingers, pressing their palms together and watching, slightly open mouthed, at the way the contours of their hands fit together. 

So yes, hands aren’t Zitao’s area of focus.

It seems though, as the sun sets and paints everything a shade of golden that Sehun likes to call reminiscent of Zitao’s skin, that Zitao can’t stop looking at Sehun’s, as he clasps a simple orange.

It’s a wordless evening today, both of them too exhausted from work and everything else in the day to do anything but sit on the stairs leading up to their house, together, but silent. Later in the night, they will have enough energy to discuss their days, complain about the endless evils of capitalism, and Sehun will woo Zitao into doing the dishes with clever kisses and soft smiles, but for now, they sit, watching the sun make its descent, and enjoy  _ being. _

Zitao watches as Sehun’s fingers curl around the orange, preparing to tear the skin. He has thinner fingers than Zitao, more nimble, more suited to peel oranges. 

The skin breaks, and the sharp scent hits him instantly. He inhales, and watches Sehun’s hands. 

Zitao knows Sehun more than anyone, anything else. He knows how Sehun’s hand grips his, how Sehun holds his cups weird, how gentle his fingers are. He wants to kiss them.

The orange is now nearly entirely exposed, fleshy and vibrant, almost certainly sweet. Zitao almost tears up at the thought of taking it from Sehun, and then gently lifting his hands to his face, pressing light kisses on his fingers, his lips getting coated in the sweetness of the drops of juice that have trickled onto Sehun’s skin. There are times when Zitao is overcome with softness for his world. This is one of them. 

Then, effortlessly, as if it means nothing, Sehun splits the orange in half and hands it to Zitao. He takes it carefully, cradling it in his hand, his skin sighing softly where it touches Sehun’s. 

If he could, he’d wear it for the rest of his life like the ring that adorns his finger, to display the brilliance of oranges and people who have nice fingers to peel them. Instead, he swallows it, piece after piece, letting himself enjoy the taste. It truly is a remarkable thing, the orange, and the fact that Zitao gets to taste the same thing that Sehun does in that moment.

He puts out his hand, motioning for Sehun to slip his in. Sehun does, and his fingers are slightly sticky.

Zitao takes another bite of his orange, and watches the sun set.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can reach me on Twitter and Tumblr on hztwsx. Have a great day!


End file.
